Talk Show with Austin and Ally!
by Thinking Without Speaking
Summary: You review, I ask, and the characters from Austin and Ally answer! Give a dare, ask for a truth, or wish for an answer to your question! Contains Auslly and Trez. I hope you enjoy, and make sure to review, because the faster you review, the faster I update! It's interactive if you have an account! Like, you can talk to them and they can talk to you! :D
1. Episode 1

DA- This is day one of our many days to hang out with Austin and Ally! I am Delaney, as if I'd tell you my last name, and if you review/PM with a question or truth/dare I will ask it here, on the one and only questionnaire channel on your laptop or computer! Our first guest is Ally Dawson!

AD- *Walks in while waving and sits on the couch* Oh, it is so exciting to be here!

DA- Austin Moon!

AM- *Walks in while giving high-fives to all of the girls reaching out before sitting on the couch next to Ally* Hey! How are you guys?

Crowd- *Fangirls squeal* Fine!

DA- Trish DeLaRosa!

TDLR- *Walks in and sits on the couch* Good to be here.

DA- Dezmond!

D- *Runs in screaming* TRISH, WHERE DID YOU PUT MY HAMSTER?!

TDLR- What hamster?

D- Jumpy! The one on the table in the green room!

TDLR- Maybe he jumped off.

D- *Hears squeaking. Reaches in left pocket. Pulls out red hamster* Oh! Jumpy!

J- Squeak!

D- *Stuffs hamster in his pocket again and sits down* Hi!

DA- Okay… First question! All of these questions have been come up with by me because this is the first time, thus no reviews! What is your favorite song that Austin or Ally have not preformed or wrote?

AD- Well, I like Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.

AM- WTF by OK Go.

TDLR- I prefer No Diggity by Blackstreet or Pitch Perfect.

D- The Campfire Song Song by SpongeBob!

DA- Okay… Do you guys know who Laura Marano, Ross Lynch, Raini Rodriguez, or Calum Worthy are?

AD- No… Should we?

AM- Nope.

TDLR- Whoever I meet would have put on Tweeter or something about meeting someone this awesome. No one by those names has.

AD- Trish!

TDLR- What?

D- Nah. Who are they?

DA- Never mind. What is your favorite color?

AD- Red.

AM- Yellow.

TDLR- Purple.

D- Blue.

DA- Okay! Do you guys have pets?

AD- I have Owen the parakeet.

AM- I have a goldfish named Butterscotch and a dog named Dewdrop.

TDLR- A cat named Trish 2. She likes to sit around all day in the sun and gets up to eat. My brother named her. He is so annoying.

D- I have Jumpy the hamster, Bobby the kangaroo, Geoffrey McFly the pig model, Austin the goldfish, and Ally the goldfish. Oh yeah, and Trish the cow.

TDLR- You named a cow after me?

D- Yeah…

TDLR- *Punches Dez in the face*

D- OW!

DA- This story is rated K, Trish! We do not punch people's noses because they named a cow after you on a K rated story!

TDLR- But…

DA- No.

TDLR- But he…!

DA- Save it.

TDLR- Fine.

AD- *Stares in awe at Delaney* No one can ever get Trish to stop beating Dez up!

DA- I believe I just did. *Smirks*

D- Can we keep her? I like her!

DA- I'm not a pet.

AM- He has a kangaroo. I don't think he's gonna listen to you about that.

D- We can get you a collar and a food dish and a…

DA- I am NOT a pet.

D- Okay. *Frowns*

AD- Wha…?

AM- You're AWESOME!

DA- Nice to know. Okay, so with the questions. Do you guys have any crushes?

AD- Yes.

AM- Not exactly.

DA- I don't hear a no!

AM- No you don't. I'm not sure yet.

FG (Fangirls)- SQUEAL! *All faint*

AM- Why is the whole entire audience on the floor?

DA- All of the audience were fangirls.

AM- Oh.

TDLR- What about me?

DA- Sure.

TDLR- No.

D- I'm too busy being a super secret spy!

DA- Okay! Next, can you guys draw?

AD- Not for my life! *Nervous laugh*

AM- No. Not at all.

TDLR- No!

D- I can color in coloring books! My best masterpiece was Hello Kitty and everything was green! It was amazing and took me 5 hours.

DA- What happened to it?

D- Trish put it through the shredder. *Evil glare at Trish*

AD- Can you?

DA- A bit.

AM- Can I see?

DA- Sure! On my page there's a link to DeviantArt. Now, enough of me, now to the readers! Review or PM me and I will use your questions (If they are appropriate) in the next episode! You can do questions, truths, dares, anything! This is your story, so you can ask anything! If you want me to introduce characters to the story, I will do so, but only for an episode! Thank you for taking the time to read this!

All- BYE!

*Cue WTF by OK Go*

DA- The faster you review, the faster I update! No reviews, no episode! You can ask or dare or truth as much as you want. You can do 100 questions in a review for all I care! I will try to use every single one. If I like your idea a lot and want/have to put in some character interaction with you, I will PM you. If you want to give me a nickname to call you by, I will! See you soon!

Director- CUT! *Snap!*


	2. Episode 2

DA- Now we have a new episode! So, please welcome to the stage, bearhug23!

BH23- *Walks in and stands on question podium* Trish, do you keep track of all your jobs? If you do, how many have you had?

TDLR- Oh, they're all here on my resume!

DA- I had to read it all so she could be on the show. It took me three days and I read at about 190 words a minute! (I guesstimated. It's probably not anywhere near that number. I do read really fast though.)

TDLR- *Pulls out a 101 meter long list from her pocket* Each word is around an inch big, so I've had 3937 jobs since the hall monitor. Oh, I forgot this one! *Scribbles on the other side* 3938 jobs now!

D- How does that even fit in your pocket?

TDLR- I can fold pretty well.

DA- Anywho! I have a few more questions! Thank you for your time, bearhug23.

BH23- It's been a pleasure! *Walks off podium and to the audience*

DA- Now to our next questioner, Ivanna, also known as ChestnutLocks!

I- *Smiles and walks onto podium* Hello! *Looks deviously at Austin and Ally*

AD- *Poking Austin in the shoulder, whispering* Why is she looking at us like that…?

AM- I don't know…

I- Anyways, I dare Austin to kiss Ally!

AD- What?!

AM- *Rubs back of head* Umm…

AD- *Face brightens. Whispers into Austin's ear*

AM- *Smiles and nods. Kisses Ally on the head* There!

AD- *Smiles* Done. Anything else?

I- What? I guess that will have to do.

DA- *Claps with audience* Thank you for your dare, Ivanna! It was great to have you here!

I- It was great to be here! *Walks off the podium and to the audience*

D- What? I don't get anything?!

DA- Don't speak too soon, Dez! Next, we have AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys!

AaA-SH- *Walks up to podium while smiling* OMG! Hi! OMG I have a dare!

AM- *Groans* Might as well get it over with.

AaA-SH- Okay, so, everyone on the talk show chose somebody to kiss!

AM- What? Do we have to do it?

AaA-SH- Toats yes!

AM- Augh… Okay… I guess Ally. *Kisses Ally on the cheek*

AD- And I would probably choose Austin. *Kisses Austin on the back of his hand*

TDLR- Jumpy. *Reaches in Dez's pocket and grabs the hamster before kissing him and putting him back*

D- EWW! There are Trish mouth germs on Jumpy! I'm so sorry!

DA- Dez…

D- Oh, right. I guess I would choose Siberian Huskys. Anyone but my friends and Trish. *Leans up and kisses AaA-SH on the hand* Done.

DA- Okay, now that that's done with, let's give a round of applause to-

AaA-SH- You're doing the show too!

DA- Oh, right. I choose myself! *Kisses own hand* Let's give a round of applause to AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys!

Crowd- *Claps*

AaA-SH- *Glares at Delaney*

DA- What? You didn't _specify_. You can't blame me!

AaA-SH- *Sighs* Thanks for having me! *Walks off of podium*

DA- Okay… So! I can't believe I have had this many questions, I have read a few and each one has like, one question per chapter. Whatevs. So, one of my real life friend contacted me. She says to call her CC because that's what I call her.

Scroll Messenger- Please say hello to your majesty, liege, and over all best friend, CC!

CC- Thank you, Tim. Oh, hey DD!

DA- Hey CC! What's up with the scroll dude?

CC- I had to have someone announce me.

DA- I did!

CC- Not as awesomely, though.

DA- Can't argue with the facts. *Jumps out of chair and gives CC hugs*

CC- *Hugs back*

DA- Okay, so, on with the show! *Sits back down*

CC- *Walks to podium* So, first things first, Austin, who do you like?

AM- Uh, no one really.

CC- OMG so you hate everyone?

AM- No! I thought you meant… Something else… Yeah, I like everyone, not evil people though.

CC- Okay! So, Ally, I bought you something!

AD- You did? You really didn't need to…

CC- *Hands present box to Ally*

AD- *Opens* OMG! It's a kitten!

CC- Yupperooni! I named him Austin. Have fun! Oh, and Austin, I got you a kitten too! I named her Ally!

AM- *Accepts Ally the cat* Okay.

D- Guys, if you come to my house, don't let Austin and Ally eat Austin and Ally!

AM- What?

AD- He means make sure the cats don't eat his goldfish.

AM- Okay.

CC- Dez, I dare you to go feed Trish the cow.

D- Okay! *Grabs handful of grass from pocket, walks over to the real Trish, shoves grass in her mouth*

TDLR- Get off of me, oddball! Do I look like a cow to you?!

D- Yes.

TDLR- *Punches Dez in the stomach and face*

DA- Stop it, Trish!

TDLR- NO! *Punches Dez in the arm*

DA- Yes. *Taps Trish's neck*

TDLR- *Falls over unconscious*

D- OMG Thank you!

DA- No prob. Now, CC?

CC- Dez, go buy a pet chicken. It's a dare!

D- KK. After the show, my loving reviewers love to see me! I'll show you next episode.

CC- I know what you're going to say, DD! "Thank you for being here!" And thank you for having me! *Walks off stage*

DA- Okay… I have weird friends… Next, I introduce you to Jaybail!

JB- Why do I have Justin Beiber's initials?

DA- I don't know. Anyways, you had a question?

JB- Oh! Yeah! Dez, are you related to Cat Valentine from Victorious?

D- Oh! Of course! She's my twin sister!

AM- You never told me you had a SISTER! A twin sister, at that!

D- My parents are divorced and my dad lives in LA with Cat.

AM- Wait, so when Cat talks about all those crazy things her brother did, did you really?

D- Duh! Why wouldn't I?

DA- Okay…

JB- OMG I HAVE TO TELL TORI!

D- Wait, no! My reputation will be ruined!

AM- Dude, what reputation did you have in the first place? And anyways, you just admitted it over live broadcast.

D- Good point.

DA- Well thank you, you are the last guest in this episode!

LB- *Bows and walks out* TORI! TORI I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!

DA- Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and try not to ask/dare something that already has been dared/asked! I'm sorry if I made you out of character, (Especially you, CC!) but none of you answered my interactive PM, so I couldn't do anything with the real you in it. I got bored, so I wrote a new chapter because I had nothing better to do. Remember, this is interactive, so if you have an account and review, I will PM you about the interactivity unless you specifically ask me not to. Questions can be asked to any of the characters, including myself, but mostly I have Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez in here because most everyone knows them the most. Cookies, cream, and sweet dreams, my friends!


	3. Episode 3

DA- Back again! It's been, like, a day! I couldn't stand that long! So anyways, back to your favorite show ever and you know it! Next up we have Kamy Jones!

KJ- *Walks up to the podium. Smiles evilly* OK, I dare Austin to tell everyone who he likes, and for Ally to kiss Austin full on the LIPS! *smirks* Enjoy!

AD- Oh gosh! For the love of pickles, no!

AM- And you guys were getting real nice, too. Okay, so, I like Ally, and Trish, and Dez, and my family, and my pets, and everyone else in the world that isn't evil. I explained this last time, I thought…

AD- *Kisses own hand. Places hand on Austin's lips* Austin Moon, you are so lucky I'm a genius.

AM- No kidding!

KJ- What? NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED!

DA- *Whispers to Kamy* Just give them time!

KJ- Okay…

DA- Okay, so thanks for coming, Kamy!

KJ- Oh the pleasure was all mi-

D- *Bursts in* I GOT A CHICKEN NOW! I named him Delaney.

DA- That's sweet!

AM- He called you a chicken.

DA- He doesn't understand it.

AM- Oh yeah…

D2- CLUCK! BAWK! SQUAK!

D- Shut up, Delaney!

KJ- Okay, well, bye! *Walks off stage*

DA- That was interesting. The question she asked probably should have taken a bit longer, though… Oh well! Okay, I would like to give my sincerest apologies to XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX, for some reason her review didn't get to me! So, welcome to the stage!

MAMS- *Walks to the podium* Hey! Apology accepted!

DA- Thanks!

MAMS- Oh, its fine. Okay, so, my question is, if you swapped places with one of your friends, who would it be?

AD- Probably Owen. Don't you think it would be so much fun to be a bird?

AM- Dez. Dez would be fun because I can do anything weird I want and not have it ruin my career!

TDLR- Ally. It would be funny to watch Mr. Dawson freak out when Ally gets an F.

AD- HEY!

D- Austin! I could share my beautiful singing voice on stage! *Singing badly* THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DO IT WITHOUT YOU, MAKE IT WITHOUT YOU, BE HERE WITHOUT YOU! IT'S NO FUN WHEN YOU'RE DOING IT SOOOOOOOOLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO-

DA- Nice, but we don't have time for a song right now, Dez!

D- Okay.

MAMS- Well, thanks for answering my question! Bye guys! *Walks off podium and to the audience*

DA- No, thank you! Okay, so, next we have 0oCupcakeQueeno0! Welcome!

CQ- *Walks to the podium* Hello! I have a dare for Dez!

D- Oh YEAH!

CQ- DEZ! I DARE YOU TO SWING ON A VINE LIKE AN APE MAN AND THROW BANANAS AT THE AUDIENCE!

D- SHALL DO, COMMANDER! *Climbs to the top of the broadcast tower that somehow has a vine attached to the top. Pulls bananas out of pockets. Ties vine around waist. Jumps* AHHHHHHHHHHHH OOGA OOGA OOGA! *Throws bananas all around*

AD- Oh cool! I was craving a banana right now! *Peels banana. Chews banana*

D- AHHHHH! *Hits wall. Sticks to it. Vine breaks. Falls to the floor*

TDLR- Do it again! I love you, Cupcake!

CQ- *Laughing really hard while holding stomach* DEZ! WHY'D YOU HIT THE WALL?!

D- *Moans. Throws a banana into the air weakly. Banana falls into mouth* Ptooie. *Spits out banana*

DA- *Cracking up* Meds!

Medical Team- *Picks Dez up and sits him back in his chair*

AD- Hah! Okay, Dez, are you okay?

D- Yeah. That. Was. AWESOME! *Laughs like a maniac*

DA- Well, thank you, 0oCupcakeQueeno0!

CQ- Thank you! *Walks off podium and into the audience*

DA- Hey guys, not many reviews! Oh well! Review! Please! Thanks anyway to the guys who have reviewed! I'm sorry if you're OOC, but none of you answered my interactive PM! Make sure you do, next time! Cookies, cream, and sweet dreams!

Director- CUT! *Beep*


	4. Episode 4

DA: Okay! Time for the new episode! Sorry it took awhile, I took a vacation with it being summer and all. So, we have the first one to do the interactive activity, XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX! Welcome!

MAMS- *Walks onto podium* Well hello everyone! How are you? I hope all of you doing great just like me and the rest of the cast!

DA- Okay, do you have a question or a dare for us today?

MAMS: Okay, this question is to everyone, do you have your favorite singer? Band?

AD- Austin Moon, of course! And Coldplay for the band.

AM- Andy Grammer and OK Go.

TDLR- Serena Ryder and Fun.

D- SpongeBob Squarepants and Panic! At the Disco.

MAMS- Thanks! *Walks off podium and into audience*

DA- Okay, next we have Megan92501!

M- *Walks to the podium* Austin, I dare you to ask Ally out on a date!

AM- Do we have to kiss like everyone is insisting?

M- Nope!

AM- Good. Okay, Ally will you go to the movies with me as FRIENDS?

AD- Sure!

M- Close enough! Nice to see you guys! *Walks off podium and into the audience*

DA- It was nice to see you, too! Next we have slushy7!

S7- Dez, why do you have so many pets?

D- Why not?

DA- That was fast enough.

S7- No, I really want to know why!

D- I like animals and I have the room for them.

DA- That's the best you'll get out of him, slushy.

S7- Okay. Well, bye! *Walks off podium and into audience*

DA- Bye! Come again! Next we have my real life friend Artemis! (She actually picked up the phone when I called her so this is really her, not my stupid imitations…) Hello!

A- *Walks to the podium* Hello!

DA- What do you want to say/ask/dare?

A- I dare you to go to the nearest person and hug them then say "I love you" very creepily. THE NEAREST PERSON. YOU HEAR ME? THE NEAREST!

AM- Uh… Okay… *Hugs Ally* I LURVEEEEE YOU!

AD- *Cracking up* Okay. *Hugs Austin* I LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUVE YOU!

D- *Hugs Trish* I LUVE YOU CAUSE I WAS TOLD TO TELL YOU THIS!

A- I feel like you will all wake up under 10 feet of water with a dead body at your feet.

DA- Wha?

TDLR- *Punches Dez in the face. Hugs Delaney* Delaney is closer than you in my friend's list. Hi! Iloveyou never!

DA- *Hugs Artemis* I SHMUVE YOU! It's a bff love.

A- *Hugs little sister that somehow appeared behind her* I LOVE YOUOOOOOUOOOOOOOU!

DA- Well, it was nice to have you here!

A- KK! See you later, DD!

DA- Same goes for you, Art!

A- *Flies away on her magical pencil*

DA- That was fun.

AM- Speak for yourself!

AD- It was kinda weird.

DA- I was being sarcastic. Next we have grumpy5!

G5- Ally I dare you to kiss full on the lips with NO loopholes! Ever!

AM- Ally…

AD- It's okay Austin! Hand me the MyTab!

AM- *Hands Ally the MyTab* What are you doing?

AD- *Taps screen in a few places* Tweeter!

AM- WHAT? Why?!

AD- *Shows screen to grumpy. Screen has a photo shopped gif (Moving picture that you don't have to click play to start in case for some reason you don't know what a gif is…) of Austin and Ally "kissing" that was made by a fangirl* No loopholes! Me kissing Austin!

AM- How'd they get something like that? We never-

AD- *Whispers* Photoshop.

AM- Oh.

G5- But… What?!

DA- *Whispers to grumpy* Too much Auslly for the moment. Wait until they figure it out themselves. They will, don't worry.

G5- Sure they will. Okay, Dez! I dare you to take the biggest bill you have out of your wallet and give it to me so I can have it!

D- Okay. *Reaches in wallet.* Would you like it crisp or rolled?

G5- Crisp I guess…

D- Sure. *Pulls out a fried duck mouth. Hands it to grumpy* Here you go!

G5- Okay… I'm not even going to ask why you have a fried duck bill in your wallet. Bye! *Walks off podium and into the audience*

DA- Okay! That was our last guest… I think… And make sure to review!

AD- Please no more kisses!

AM- I'm with her on this!

DA- NO more kisses! That NO was NOT a typo. Underline and circle it if you wish. If you ask for it, I will ask you for something else or if you're a guest I will just not put it in here. I missed you guys a lot and I'm sorry it took me so long! Thanks again to all who participated and extra applause to XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX for doing the interactive section! Cookies, cream, and sweet dreams mi amigos! If you would like to see MAMS's other dare (For Dez to punch Trish) I put it in the reviews! Review and goodbye!


	5. Episode 5

DA- Hey! New episode! And we've moved location! Or furnishings, whichever you decide you want to move. The chair for the questioner is next to me, and there are two couches for the characters, Austin and Ally on one and Dez and Trish on the other. I'm facing them so let's get this rolling! Another interactive PMer, first guest today, YayMusicalCupcake, or Kelsea! Welcome to the show!

K- Thank you! And please call me Kelsea! *Sits next to Delaney*

DA- Okay, I hear you have something to ask Dez today?

K- Yes. Umm, Dez is there something you want to tell Austin the truth about your "adopted" family?

D- *Lying badly* W-What "adopted" family? I-I don't know what you're talking about...

K- Don't lie, Dez. I heard you talking to someone that you don't want Austin to know that you're "adopted" *Evil smile*

D- Okay, fine. I am adopted. *Sticks tongue out at Kelsea* But Cat is my real sister. I'm an only child in my adopted family. So Cat has mom, I have stepmom and stuff like that. But my adopted family is way more fun to play dodge-rock with!

K- *Evil smile*

D- *Death glare*

K- Well, thank you for having me here, Delaney!

DA- Oh, it was great having you here! Thanks again for being interactive!

DA- That was nice. Okay, next we have Jalki!

J- *Sits next to Delaney* I dare Dez to hit Trish on the head repeatedly with a squeaky dog toy saying  
blabberish things and while doing that, circling around her and spinning.

D- I have no problem with that! *Hits Trish on the head with a squeaky monkey that was in his pants for some reason* OOGLA. BOOGLE. SMOOGLE. MONKEY. EVIL MONKEY. MONKEY ON THE HEAD. GOOGLE. PANTS. AUSTIN. JALKI. TRISH. DELANEY. ALLY. DEZ. FANGIRLS. THE FANGIRLS ARE TAKING AUSTIN'S HAIR WHEN HE'S ASLEEP.

AM- So _that's_ why my hair has been so weird lately!

D- SHMOOGLYPOO. GREEN SHIRT. COMPUTER. TRISH IS A COW. AUSTIN AND ALLY ARE FISH AND CATS. DEZ IS A GOAT. DELANEY IS A CHICKEN. BAWK. SQUAK. DELANEY SAYS COOKIES, CREAM, AND SWEET DREAMS EVERY DAY. JACK FROST. OKLAHOMA.

Fangirls from Oklahoma- OMG OKLAHOMA!

TDLR- *Growling* Delaney, when will Dez be done?

DA- When he slows down from spinning. You don't want him falling down on you, do you?

TDLR- No! Take your time… TAKE YOUR TIME FASTER, DEZ!

D- AH! Okay! *Stops spinning and puts the rubber monkey in his pants again*

J- Okay, Ally, I dare you to put peanut butter on your toes.

AD- Okay, but where am I supposed to get the peanut butter fro-

DA- PROPS!

Props- *Throws peanut butter jar with knife attached to Ally*

AD- *Catches peanut butter* Okay! *Puts knife in peanut butter. Twists handle. Takes knife out. Spreads peanut butter like nail polish. Giggles* It tickles! *Finishes and puts knife back in peanut butter jar. Props take the jar and leave* Ha ha! Can I wash my foot now?

DA- PROPS! FOOT BATH!

Props- *Puts a small tub of water in front of Ally. Pours in lavender and chamomile scents and puts in rose petals. Gently puts Ally's peanut buttered feet into the tub*

AD- Ah. This is nice. I like this. Mmmm. Nice. Foot baths. Put this on my agenda for every Monday after school. Trish, come over here! This is big enough for the both of us!

TDLR- *Sits down next to Ally and puts feet in the tub* OMG, you're right! This is awesome!

J- Okay… Bye! *Walks into audience*

DA- Bye! Okay, next guest! Let's welcome 0oCupcakeQueeno0!

CQ- *Sits next to Delaney* It's great to be here again! Okay, Trish, I dare you to go skydiving!

TDLR- What?

CQ- Skydiving. Now.

TDLR- Ugh! Fine! *Climbs to top of broadcast tower. Jumps off. Screams and pulls parachute out. Lands safely on the ground* That wasn't so bad!

CQ- Whatever. Now, Austin, I need you to choke and Ally needs to do mouth-to-mouth!

AM- Uh… Okay? How do I choke?

CQ- Just start talking and I'll do it.

AM- Okay? What about? My mind is bla- *Gets a grape in his throat. Chokes*

CQ- Perfect shot. Ally?

AD- But… You're choking him!

CQ- And you have to fix it!

AD- Fine! *Pushes Austin's chest until the grape flies out*

AM- Oh my gosh, Ally! Thank you!

AD- I couldn't let you die!

CQ- But that wasn't mouth-to-mouth!

AD- Mouth-to-mouth won't work in this situation.

CQ- But… Wha?

AM- She's right.

DA- Okay, that's enough! I hope to see you again soon, 0oCupcakeQueeno0!

CQ- Okay… I hope to see you, too! *Walks into audience*

DA- Next we have Jaybail!

J- *Sits next to Delaney* Hello! Okay, do any of you watch Modern Family?

AD- No.

AM- Yes.

TDLR- Yes.

D- Yes.

AD- Why am I all alone on this?

DA- It's okay, I'm with you, Ally.

AD- Phew!

J- Okay, thanks! *Walks into the audience*

DA- Bye, Jaybail! Please welcome maddiegirl56!

mg56- *Sits next to Delaney* Hello! Question for Austin: Okay, we all know you LIKE-LIKE someone... Why won't you admit who?! THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH, MOON. LIFE. OR. DEATH.

AM- Because they may not like me back. Simple.

mg56- What? Oh… I should have phrased that differently.

DA- Are you done?

mg56- Yup! Bye! *Walks into audience*

DA- Okay! Bye! Next we have Guest!

G- *Sits next to Delaney* Hello!

DA- I hear you have a question for Dez!

G- I do! Dez, how many chimps can fit in a VW Bug?

D- 286. Unless some are fat. I used skinny monkeys.

G- Okay! Bye! *Walks into audience*

DA- Well, that's all for today! Sorry I didn't update for awhile, life happened. Make sure to review! Cookies, cream, and sweet dreams!

D- Don't take my line!

DA- That wasn't your line!

D- Yes, it was!

DA- No, it wasn't!

D- Yes, it was!

DA- No.

D- Okay…

Director- CUT! *Crack!*


	6. Episode 6

**AN: OMG guys, I am SO sorry! The plot bunnies came and scratched my face, I fell in a plot hole, writer's block has me on sick leave, my mind seems ADD, life chewed me up and spit me out, my YouTube obsession from a long time ago became a boomerang, music is making me lose my focus and sing along, and I have been so busy my butt's been worked off! This thing called "life"… I don't like it. I prefer not having one because, LIFE, THIS IS SOME PRETTY SERIOUS CHIZ WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, HERE. I mean, I feel super bad, but apparently LIFE HATES ME. And you know, I hate it too. Good to know the feeling is mutual. :D Let me go sulk in a corner as you read this incredibly short chapter due to lack of reviews.**

DA- Sorry about the wait, but it's a new, beautiful day! We have a threesome group today, which consists of: Nicole, maddiegirl56, and Jasmine!

N, mg56, J- *All sit down on the sofa beside Delaney* Hi! Hey, jinx! Jinx again! You guys owe me sodas! Triple jinx! Hey, cool! We're saying things at the same time! Jinx! JINX! JINX, JINX, JINX!

DA- Shush! Okay, I hear you guys have the same question. What is it?

N- Austin, who do you like? Hmm?

AM- Well-

mg56- Okay, Austin! I TRIPPLE DOG DARE you to tell us who you LIKE-LIKE and I'll give you a free pancakes for LIFE coupon that I won at an auction!

J- Austin, I dare you to kiss who you like-like or you will be hit with a toy rubber umbrella by Dez!

D- Yeah, Austin! I have it ready!

AM- Uh… Umm…. Oh! Idea! Okay, so, Nicole, I like all of the good people in the world, Maddie, I do not accept your coupon because I won't do the dare, and Dez, hit me on the head with that umbrella!

D- Okay! *Hits Austin on the head with the umbrella*

AM- Ouch! Okay, all done! Next person please before these girls rage on me!

N- Too late!

mg56- AUSTIN! GOSH, YOU NEED TO TELL US!

AM- Never thought I'd hear that from a fangirl… Most of them don't want to know so they can have me…

DA- GIRLS! Come here!

J, mg56, N- *Walks over*

DA- *Whispers*

J, mg56, N- *Laughs and nods. Walk to the sofa*

DA- Okay, so, the girls and I have decided to forget this whole encounter. But the girls don't want their trips here to be for nothing! So we're going to have a quick conversation.

AM- Finally! Okay, so, what about?

J- Anything, really.

AD- Ooh! Pickles?

N- Why of course we can!

AD- I LOVE pickles!

AM- I think we all know you do, Ally.

TDLR- Pickles are… *Glances at Ally* Okay, I guess.

AD- You hate them, don't you.

TDLR- Would you kill me if I said yes?

AD- Yes.

TDLR- No.

D- Just roll with it, Alls.

AD- Fi-

DA- *Jumps up and pushes Austin*

mg56- *Jumps up and pushes Ally*

AM, AD- *Lips meet in the middle*

TDLR- EEEEEEE! SQUEAL!

D- You guys should totally be nurses for me. I mean, you three girls and Delaney, you guys could totally be the _Love Doctor's _assistants.

J, mg56, N- Eh. We'll think about it. After this. AIEE! OMG SQUEAL! AUSLLY! MY MIND IS JUST, LFJALKJOJFOPAIJFLKJSAOJSKLJFOIS, I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!

DA- *Bows* All in a day's work.

AM- *Melting*

AD- *Smiling*

DA- Children under 10, we advise you to close your eyes because kissing may or may not be age allowable for you!

Children Under Ten in the Audience- And miss this?! No way!

DA- As you wish.

AM, AD- *Blushes. Pulls away*

J- Have fun?

N- I have waited FOREVER for this!

mg56- My plan worked!

DA- Ahem…

mg56- HER plan worked!

DA- I was kidding. We all did it TOGETHER!

J- SPREAD THE LOVE!

AD- Umm… Gotta go, the store can't run itself!

AM- Oh wait, I forgot, I'm grounded till… Tuesday! I'll be back then!

DA- *Grabs Ally's jacket sleeve*

N- *Grabs Austin's shirt collar*

mg56- *Waggles finger* Nuh uh uh!

AM- What do you want?

DA- To tell you that you guys are VERY bad liars. You're staying here.

AD- What?

DA- We have a show to do, and when you signed your contracts it said that anyone participating in a dare or a question would not be held responsible for public humiliation and that you are to stay in the vicinity of the stage if this happens until dismissed when the show ends.

AD- How did you remember that?

DA- I'm good at rules.

AM- That explains a lot.

DA- I refuse to take offence to that, thus letting Ally go.

AM- How…?

DA- You're predictable.

AM- Again, never thought I'd hear that from a fangirl.

DA- Well, you did. So, sit down. *Pushes Ally lightly to her spot on the couch*

N- *Pushes Austin lightly to his spot on the couch*

N, mg56, J- Our work here is done! Thanks for having us! *Bows to the audience* And you're welcome for the Auslly! *Walks into audience*

DA- It was great to have you three here! Next we have 0oCupcakeQueeno0 again!

CQ- *Sits on the sofa next to Delaney* Hi! First of all, that Auslly was A, M, A, Z, I, N, and G! Second, Dez, I dare you to tie an impossible knot in Delaney's hair!

D- But won't that be hard since her hair is super curly and stuff like that?

DA- And, my scalp is super duper sensitive.

D- You know what, I'll just do it. Yay! *Runs up to Delaney and fiddles with her hair*

DA- Ouch! Ow! That HURTS! My head! You're giving me a headache! This is going to hurt SO much when I take it out! Ah! STOP IT! What the heck, dude?! Eep! *Whimpers*

CQ- I guess that's good enough, Dez.

D- Okay! Sorry about that, Delaney!

DA- *Whimpers and slouches in chair*

AD- Is she okay?

AM- I don't know…

TDLR- MEDS!

Medical Team- *Lifts Delaney's head up, shines a light in her eyes*

DA- *Moans*

MT- She's fine. She has a major migraine, so she should lie down and sleep in a dark place with zero noise as soon as possible.

D- I feel really bad now.

CQ- Oops!

MT- She gets headaches all of the time. It's not your fault.

CQ- You're sure?

MT- Yes. She had a headache when she started the episode anyways. So, anyone want to end the show for her?

CQ- I will! Okay, so, review, sorry about the technical difficulties!

DA- Cookies… Cream… Sweet dream… ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

CQ- And that's that!

AD- Is she sleeping?

AM- Apparently.

AD- On a live TV show?

AM- Apparently.

AD- Are you only going to say "Apparently"?!

AM- Apparently.

Director- CUT! *Snap*

AM- Appa-

AD- *Slaps hand over Austin's mouth* Be quiet!

**AN: Sorry about getting a migraine on you guys, but I'm tired and that happened in real life because life hates me and I had to make the chapter longer. And 0oCupcakeQueeno0, What's up with that dare? Because I, for one, did NOT enjoy it. Oh well, to each their own! Okay, I'll update when I get a few more reviews! :D**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

NOT A CHAPTER

Oh my gosh, guys! I know I haven't updated in, like, forever! I am so sorry for that! Things have just been so hectic lately! I don't have my laptop, so I'm typing this on my mom's tablet, so please excuse any errors!

I have been on vacation, my friends have been over, and camps have gone on! I will not be updating for awhile, but when school starts at the begining of next month, I will make sure to fix that and update all of the time! I have more plans for the rest of this month, so I hope you can forgive me! I will update as soon as possible! And that's a promise! Again, I am SO sorry!

I will update when I can!


	8. Episode 7 and 8

DA- Oh, my gosh guys! I am so sorry! I should have told you guys I was going on vacation! Oh, just so you know, I'm still sealaustinallyheart, just I changed my name to Thinking Without Speaking! I have so many reviews it's not even funny! Luckily, most of them are about the same thing *Waggles eyebrows at Austin and Ally* so it'll be a little easier! KK, now, first two guests, MickeyMouseR5AAA, Jasmine Makagirl18!

MMR5AAA, J, and MG18- *Runs up to the chairs beside Delaney and sits* AUSTIN, WE ALL KNOW YOU LIKE ALLY, NOW KISS! *Evil smile*

AD- *Blushes* Didn't we already kiss last time?

MMR5AAA- Not enough! FOR AUSLLY! *Charges and pushes Ally into Austin*

AM- *Leans forward and kisses Ally*

MG18- *Happy fangirl dance*

J- *Squeal*

DA- Okay, while we leave them to it, let's get our next guests! Thanks for your time here, guys!

MMR5AAA- Oh, it was fun! *Looks at the Auslly kiss* Have fun, you two! Oh yeah, and you guys have to act all coupley for the rest of the show!*Leaves into audience*

MG18 and J- I agree with her! Bye! *Waltzes into the audience*

DA- Next we have Zkv2000!

Z2000- *Sits beside Delaney* Hey! Okay, I want Ally to climb a brick wall with no tethers OR nets holding her up! *Very evil and very sinister laugh*

AD- What?!

AM- *Puts hand on Ally's shoulder* I'll catch you if you fall.

AD- Okay… *Nervous laugh*

DA- *Pushes Ally towards the wall* Go, now!

AD- Okay… *Starts to climb the wall. Gets halfway up and slips. Screams* AHHHHH! AUSTINNNNN!

AM- *Catches Ally* I have you. Good job! *Melts in her eyes*

AD- *Melts in his eyes*

DA- *Sits back down like the rest of the cast*

Auslly- *Kiss*

DA- Are we done being cliché yet?

AD- *Holds up a finger, signaling 'Wait'*

DA- *Sighs* Okay! Enough! Next dare!

Z2000- Thanks! Wait, I have a song!

Austin and Ally sitting in a tree!

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

First comes love!

DA- *Puts hand over Zkv's mouth* Not for the children!

Z2000- Okay, bye! *Walks off into audience*

DA- Next, we have 0oCupcakeQueeno0!

CQ- *Sits next to Delaney* Long time no see!

DA- Yeah… *Rubs neck awkwardly* I was on a vacation… So, I hear you have a dare!

CQ- Yup! I want Trish to hug Dez!

TDLR- Fine. I hate you.

CQ- Okay!

DA- Trish! Be nice!

TDLR- Sorry. *Hugs Dez quickly*

DA- See! Off like a band-aid! If you hated hugging him, you're gonna hate some of these other dares for you two!

TDLR- *Groans*

D- Okay, I'm scared now.

CQ- You should be… *Evil laugh* Okay, bye! *Goes into audience*

DA- Next person! Please welcome What If 12!

WI12- *Sits next to Delaney* So, each of you dedicate a song used on Austin and Ally to one of your friends!

AD- Can't Do It Without You to Trish!

AM- Heard it on the Radio to Dez!

TDLR- Umm… Break Down the Walls for Ally, I guess…?

D- Song Song to Austin!

WI12- Hey, Austin and Ally, why didn't you dedicate your songs to each other?

Auslly- Because we're not friends anymore… *Stares lovingly into each other's eyes*

DA- Aww! Cliché, but romantic. Oh so cliché, but very romantic.

WI12- Okay, bye! *Walks into the audience*

DA- Okay, next we have Rene.L23 and Ruby.L!

The Sisters- *Sits next to Delaney*

RL23- I want Dez to hit Trish with an umbrella while saying whatever pops into his head!

RL (Requested to be called RBL)- And I want Dez to slap Trish repeatedly! And make her eat grass!

D- MULTITASKING! *Slaps Trish and hits Trish with an umbrella he got out of his pants pocket. Shoves grass from who knows where into Trish's mouth* MACCARONI. CHEESE. COOKIES. DEMENTOR. I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it! JACK SPARROW. CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW. CAPTAIN NYAN JACK SPARROW. JACK. JACK FROST. RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. DELANEY'S NEW STORY. CHECK IT OUT. ALLY. TRISH. AUSTIN. DEZ. ME. SPANISH. KONICHIWA. JAPANESE. JAPAN. CHINA. DRAGONS.

DA- All done!

RBL and RL23- *Laughs*

RBL- Yay!

DA- Okay, so, we need just Ruby.L to leave, no offence, but you don't have any part in the next dare!

RBL- Okay! Thanks for having me! It was fun! *Trudges into the audience*

DA- Now, we welcome Vanessa!

V- *Sits next to Rene.L23* Hello! Okay, so, I dare Trish to kiss Dez! NO BACKING OUT AND NO FAKING!

RL23- Oh my gosh, I dared that too!

V and RL23- *Squeal*

TDLR- Yuck! Augh! Fine! *Leans in and kisses Dez. Immediately whips right back out of it* Yuck! Ew, ew, ew, someone get me some disinfectant!

D- Eww! Me, too!

Props- *Hands each disinfectant*

Mysterious Voice- WARNING: Kids, do NOT try this at home!

TDLR- *Rubs disinfectant around mouth*

D- *Eats disinfectant*

Kids in the audience- EWW!

D- Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

RL23- Not exactly what we had hoped but-

J- It works!

RL23- Oh my gosh, that was what I was about to say! *Squeal*

J- *Squeal*

DA- Okay, guys! Time to go! We have two more guests!

RL23 and J- Aww. Okay, bye! OMG, that's what I said! No, that's what I said! Jinx! *Laughs and walks back into audience*

DA- Next we have NotEnjoyingMyLife!

NEML- *Sits next to Delaney* Ally! Tell us who you LOVE!

AD- *Stares into Austin's eyes* Austin… *Happy sigh* And my mom and my dad!

NEML- Okay. Thanks. Bye! *Walks into the audience*

DA- Okay, last guest for today, Fiolet4eva!

F4E- *Sits next to Delaney* Okay, so, I want each of you to ignore one person unless you hug or kiss that person!

Auslly- *Kiss*

TDLR- I'm ignoring that doofball over there named Dez!

D- Well, if she's ignoring me, I might as well ignore her!

F4E- Oh well. It works. Okay, well, bye! *Walks into the audience*

DA- Bye! Okay, so! I'm sorry about that whole "Vacation" thing, but I was forced! (JK, mom and dad!) I love you all in as much as a non-stalkerish way possible! Cookies, cream, and sweet dreams! Don't forget to check out my new story, "To Mark Beginnings", if you like Rise of the Guardians! And remember, I changed my username to Thinking Without Speaking! Bye! *Smiles*

Director- CUT!


	9. Episode 9

DA- Hello again! I'm kinda disappointed in you guys. *Sad face* I love ya and all, but only TWO dares?! For the SAME THING?! Shame… Okay, well, here's the next episode! Please welcome Ryder.L and !

RL and SLM- *Walk in and sit next to Delaney* Hello!

DA- So, what's your dare?

RL- Oh yeah! Okay, so, Trish needs to kiss Austin and Ally needs to kiss Dez!

AD- WHAT?! I have a boyfriend!

AM- I have a girlfriend!

TDLR- WASN'T DEZ ENOUGH?!

SLM- Yes, well, we'd like to torture you further. *MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*

AD- *Moans*

SLM- It has to be for at least 2 seconds!

AD- Fine. *Kisses Dez's hair for 3 seconds* Done.

TDLR- *Kisses Austin's hair for 3 seconds* You happy?!

RL- Wait, what? No!

DA- Sorry gals, but this is an Auslly and Trez story ONLY!

RL and SLM- Aw. Okay then. Bye! *Walks off into the audience*

DA- My lovely viewers, I love you and all, but I need comments to write this story! If I don't have comments, this story goes on hiatus until I do get some! This story is up to you and you only and if you don't want it to end then you HAVE TO review! I can handle lots of reviews! The dares were only around 151 words! *Gasps* I need more than that! I'm sorry for the short chapter! You two reviewers who gave dares, I LOVE YOU! Thank you! Without you we would not have another chapter! I love the other three of you who just plain talked about the chapter, thanks for reviewing! But I kinda need more dares or questions! I'm not scolding you, just asking for a favor! I'm sorry for all of the exclamation points, but I'm on a sugar high and I would stop it if I could! On another note, all questions and/or dares with TrishXAustin and AllyXDez will be ignored. I'm sorry, and I wish I didn't have to, but it just seems unnatural and I can't bring myself to write it. You guys didn't know, but now you do! :D

Cookies, cream, and sweet dreams, folks!

TDLR- TREZ?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'TREZ'?!

Director- CUT!


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2, IMPORTANT!

**Oh my gosh, guys! I am SO sorry! I've been SO distracted! 7th grade tortures, my birthday, 3 colds, meeting some new people/friends/legends, and basically I have NO time to write or update! I can't make myself write, and I'm trying my hardest! My guilt is weighing down on me ever since I last updated! I love you guys, and I hope I can make it up to you! (Please don't put any dares or truths on here, I'm busy enough already!) Mkay, so, that way you have SOMETHING to review for, I'm going to ask you a question and have you "Personalize" your review!**

**What makes you write/read Fanfiction?**

**To answer my own question on my part, I write and read Fanfiction to basically escape. I dream of somewhere not here where anything can exist if I will it to, and Fanfiction lets me do just that, and tell people what happens. You better be glad about that!**

**Okay, so, answer that question on your review, and post these at the end of it if it applies to you:**

**If one of your fandoms are Rise of the Guardians, post: Carry on believing!**

**If you absolutely LOVE anything illogical (I.E. Magic, time travel, ect.), post: Anything can happen!**

**If you know everything about Austin and Ally, post: Complete and utter fangirl!**

**If you can name every person in Ross's family in 10 seconds, post: Know it all!**

**If you're an Ally fan, post: Doing this the Ally way!**

**If you're an Austin fan, post: Loving the pancake lover!**

**If you're a Dez fan, post: I'm going to need some ketchup and a midget skyscraper for this review!**

**If you're a Trish fan, post: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell...**

**If you like Auslly, post: Shipping the rocker with the writer!**

**If you like Trez, post: Shipping the filmer with the manager!**

**If you could watch Austin and Ally all day long, post: Watching the best of the best!**

**If you love cute little Nelson, post: Oh nards!**

**If you want me to update soon, post: You can do it, Delaney!**

**Whatever else on TV that you love, post: [Insert title here!] is great!**

**Oh, and if you need a Beta, PM me and I can help you, or post: I'd love some help!**

**Again, I love you guys, and I'm trying my hardest to write, and my ADHD isn't helping much! So, I hope I'll be able to post soon! Make sure to review, it'll make me go faster! Oh, don't write any more dares or truths, I've got enough on my plate! Thanks guys, you're wonderful, thanks for sticking with me this long!**

**Love, TWS 3**


	11. Episode 10

I love you guys! I love you a lot! This decision is for the best! I won't be able to update this story anymore. I'm sorry. But, lighten up! This is going COMPLETELY interactive! I've made a forum!

Yes, I repeat, I've made a forum for this!

If you want to keep getting updates, I'll go faster on the forum, trust me, I need you to go there, now! Go here:

www.

fanfiction.

net/forum/

Austin-and-Ally-Talk-Show/141894/

Copy it all in one go, there aren't any spaces, and put it in your browser tab! I'll see you there! Remember, you have to visit the Ticket Desk FIRST before you can go to the Show, LAST!

I love you all, I hope to see you there!


End file.
